Abigail Snape Yet Another Harry Potter Story
by Morning Sunrise
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger are facing another year at Hogwarts. A new girl has arrived, and her last name is Snape. PLEASE R&R the A/A will be soon!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Harry joined Hermione in a compartment on the way to Hogwarts. "Hi Harry!" she said cheerfully as he entered and sat down by a window, across from her. "Hi. Where's Ron?" asked Harry. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "No idea. I thought he was with you. Maybe he's late, or there could be traffic. Mum and dad had a terrible time bringing me to the platform." But their questions were answered as Ron appeared in the doorway. "Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!" he said, and then sat down next to Harry. "Where were you, Ron?" asked Hermione. "Uh, mum made us de-gnome the garden, because she forgot it was September 1. When George reminded her, she rushed us to the station. But the area between platforms 9 and 10 was PACKED with muggles. So.we had to wait for them to clear off." There was silence for about a minute until Hermione stated, "I'm getting a chocolate frog. Want anything?" "No." muttered Ron "Yeah, sure. I'll have what you're having." Said Harry, handing Hermione some money.  
  
Hermione was walking up the corridor to the end of the train to the compartment where the food trolley stayed, when a door to her right slid open. Draco Malfoy emerged, but Hermione ignored him. He followed her down past three compartments, then she turned and said sharply, "What do you want Malfoy?" "Food trolley." He said, smirking. Hermione didn't believe him for a second, but she kept walking. She was only 2 compartments away from the food trolleys, when Malfoy grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. He had a dangerously violent look on his face. "Let go Mal-" started Hermione but Malfoy cut her off "-Watch your back, Granger." then he turned and scampered back down the corridor. Hermione watched him disappear into his compartment, and then she continued down the corridor.  
  
"How long does it take you to buy a chocolate frog?" asked Ron "Not long, but I ran into Malfoy." Harry looked at Ron, mystified. "So.?" said Harry slowly. "So.He kind of, threatened me." "What?" Harry and Ron said in unison. "Well, he said 'watch your back, Granger' and he looked really mad. But, what could Malfoy do?" "About a hundred nasty things, knowing Malfoy." Said Ron nervously. "I really don't think-"said Hermione, but Harry interrupted, "-Hermione. I think we should be careful." "Why?" "Because Malfoy really hates us, and you could be his first target." Said Harry in matter-a-face tone. Hermione bit into her chocolate frog thoughtfully. "Well, after the dulling match with Professor Lockheart, we've all been practicing defence spells. I think we should be ok." mussed Hermione. Harry looked convinced, but Ron didn't. "I don't think we should take any chances! Malfoy was horrific in 1st year! Think about a 6th year Malfoy!" Ron shuddered at the thought. Hermione looked at her watch. "We'll be at Hogwarts in 4 hours. I'm going to change into my robes." And with that, she departed.  
  
"First years! This way!" boomed a voice overhead. That was when Harry knew he was a t Hogwarts. Hogwarts wasn't Hogwarts without its gamekeeper, Hagrid. Hermione stood, unlocked and opened the outside compartment door. A light shone brightly as she descended the steps onto the paved platform in Hogsmead. Hagrid was holding it, though it was as high as streetlight. Harry and Ron followed Hermione down the steps. "Oh, I love Hogsmead!" exclaimed Hermione, looking at the ever-glowing lights that were strung from each little shop, house and lamppost. "Yeah. I like the lights." Said Ron, moving up so he stood by Harry. The lights looked ghostly in the dense fog, but they were beautiful all the same. Hermione re-adjusted her scarf, shivering. "Ooh, I'm cold! Can we please try to find a carriage?" " Sure." Said Harry and he began to walk towards the carriages. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
At dinner in the Great Hall Hermione pointed out a new girl, sitting among the Slytharins. After Harry and Ron had seen her too, Prof McGonagall stood and spoke to the hall.  
  
"A new student has joined us, a late arrival. Please welcome miss Abigail Snape."  
  
She sat down to polite applause. The girl Hermione had seen stood up in and walked to the stool in one swift movement. Harry noticed Snape's unwavering attention to her and her name hit him again.  
  
"Do you think she is related to Snape?" he asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, naturally." Said Hermione at once, "It's obvious, isn't it? Dark hair, and pale skin. And she was sitting at the Slytharin table."  
  
Harry nodded as he heard the hat's voice call out,  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
Surprised, he glanced at Ron and Hermione. Both were looking surprised too, and we figured he hadn't misheard.  
  
Abigail, head high, walked to the Gryffondor table to smattered applause and Harry saw that Snape was not clapping, mearly looking shocked. Abigail sat down at the front of the table, head still high and purposely avoiding Snape's eye.  
  
When all the food had been consumed Snape stood jerkily and walked toward Abigail, who still took no notice of him.  
  
When he reached her he bent down and hissed in her ear. Her expression did not change, but Snape was looking furious. When he had spoken to Abigail, he went to Dumbledor and demanded a re- sorting, but Dumbledor stood firm. Wherever the hat placed you was where you would stay.  
  
"How do you think Abigail is related to Snape?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably his daughter, or niece." Said Hermione.  
  
"I would think daughter." Said Harry.  
  
"Will have to find out then, won't we." Said Hermione matter of factly.  
  
Later in the common room Hermione announced to Harry and Ron that she was going to talk to Abigail.  
  
"She looks all alone and left out of all the fun. I'm going to talk to her." She said.  
  
"You just do that then." Said Ron irritably, scribbling out an answer on his Potions class essay for the fourth time.  
  
"Fine then." Answered Hermione.  
  
But as she started walking over a disturbance was made out in the passage joining the common room and the portrait hole.  
  
First came Prof McGonagall's angry voice, "I have told you, Severus, you may not enter the Gryffondor tower!"  
  
Snape's harsh reply was, "Minerva, I want to speak with my child. She is avoiding me, where else can I get her!" his tone was distraught, and either Prof McGonagall had softened, or Snape had pushed her out of the way, but the portrait swung open and Snape stormed in.  
  
Prof McGonagall was at his heels. "I have told you! You are not aloud! If Prof Dumbledor knew .!"  
  
But Snape silenced her, holding up his hand. He had spotted Abigail and she was still, plainly, avoiding him.  
  
"I want to talk with you!" he hissed, "Privately." He looked around at the students watching him.  
  
Silently, Abigail rose and followed Snape out into the hall way on the other side of the portrait.  
  
Prof McGonagall looked around once, tight mouthed, and then left too, slamming the portrait shut behind her.  
  
Angry shouts were echoing from the hall, loudest was Snape's. "I suppose you told the hat to put you somewhere where I couldn't find you, but no! I got to you in the end! I guess you used your stupid 'powers' to change the hat's mind, but I tell you! You should have been in Slytharin! I told Dumbledor, I demanded a re-sorting, but the old fool overlooked me! And now you do too! Will you ever learn, you stupid girl!" roared Snape.  
  
Abigail's voice drowned out the last of Snape's angry words. "I did not tell the hat anything! How can you accuse me?" she cried.  
  
"Never mind the stupid hat! I just . go back to your common room!" ordered Snape.  
  
"No, I don't want to." Replied Abigail sharply.  
  
"You will do what I say, Abigail. You will obey me." Hissed Snape, "Now go- to-your-common room!"  
  
Snape must have shoved Abigail, because there was a bang and then Abigail marched into the common room, head held high and face dry.  
  
A few seconds after she departed up girls staircase, the common room burst into applause.  
  
A.N. Sorry it is so short, but I promise the next one will be reasonable. Thanks to all my reviewers, the few that there are. *sigh* well I am trying to make it more interesting . thanx again for my reviews. They mean a lot to me! 


	3. Chapter Three

In the following days Abigail was treated with more respect by the Gryffondors. When she passed in the hall people would talk behind their hands, 'That's Abigail Snape, isn't it?'  
  
Without her meaning to she became widely popular. This made it harder for Hermione, Harry and Ron to speak with her alone, for she was always walking with someone, although you could tell she did not always enjoy it.  
  
At breakfast the following morning the trio saw a seat next to Abigail and a few across form her.  
  
"Come on." Muttered Hermione, " and remember, let me do the talking."  
  
"Right." Replied Ron, glancing at Harry and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Morning, Abigail!" called Hermione cheerfully when they had reached the girl, "May we sit here?"  
  
Abigail looked them up and down and then nodded once.  
  
"Thanks!" said Hermione gratefully.  
  
They sat down and Abigail watched them. Hermione served herself some breakfast, and when she saw that Harry and Ron where not, she hissed, "Act natural! Eat something!"  
  
At once Ron started laughing. Harry, Hermione and Abigail looked at him, and he broke of embarrassedly.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" asked Hermione through her teeth.  
  
"You-you told me to act natural." Said Ron unsteadily.  
  
"Yes, natural! Not laughing-git!" snapped Hermione, and Abigail looked down.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," said Abigail, clearing her throat, "But I can see right through your little act." She looked at Hermione with a furrowed brow and continued, "Ever since I stood up to my fath-Snape, everyone has been really nice to me, for all the wrong reasons. What do you want to know, now? Who I am? Why I'm in stinking Gryffondor? How I'm related to," she gestured toward Snape, ".that.?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Abigail was not finished, "Yes, stinking Gryffondor! I'll have you know I was treated with decency at the Slytharin table. I was accepted as not someone who was related to Severus Snape, but someone who belonged in that house! You think I'm happy to be in Gryffondor? You think I want to be away from Snape? Well if you do you are sorely wrong. Sorely, sorely wrong." She looked around at them sadly, ending in a deadened tone.  
  
"Excuse me." Whispered Abigail, standing and looking around once, then making for the door that led into the hall.  
  
"She was rude, wasn't she." Said Ron, "Starting with 'I don't mean to be rude' just put me off her."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Oh, yes! And how many times have you stated a sentence with words like that! I can't even count them on one hand!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Ron. "What are you on about?" asked Ron, flabbergasted.  
  
"Stop picking on her, Ron! Didn't I tell you she was upset about something!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't remember you ever telling me that!" spat Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron, listen to yourself!" snapped Hermione.  
  
She stared down at her toast, and swallowed. "What's the matter Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy." Said Hermione, looking up and flinching, "He's looking at me, he looks ready to kill."  
  
Oh how right she was.  
  
A.N. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love Cliffhangers, don't you! 


	4. Chapter Four

It was break and Hermione was walking alone down the halls, humming to herself and trying to picture the page she had memorized in the book she had just borrowed from the library.  
  
Suddenly there was a clatter behind her and she spun around. A statue of armor had been knocked and it was standing in a slightly bumped way. From out behind it came Malfoy.  
  
Hermione suddenly remember that cold, stare at breakfast, the thing he had said to her on the train, and how alone she was.  
  
She managed to stammer, "W-what do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
But Malfoy did not answer, not right away. First came a smirk, curling across his pale face, a cold, evil, smile. Then he spoke.  
  
"There are many things I hate about you, Granger. The first one is this: You're a mudblood," Hermione cringed at the word, "The second is that you are always hanging around with that Weasley scum, and St. Potter," he spat the words as if they were poison, "And third, you are too smart. I don't like people who are smarter then me. It gives me a bad name."  
  
Suddenly Hermione realised why Malfoy was such good friends with Crabbe and Goyle. They were so stupid that being in there presence would make even Neville look like a genius.  
  
Malfoy took another step forward; Hermione took another back. "I mean look at you!" spat Malfoy. Hermione looked down at herself. She was holding several schoolbooks. Her clothes were neat and her shoe properly done up. There seemed nothing wrong with her,  
  
"You cart around schoolbooks all day long, you are a walking dictionary, and," he paused again and leaned even closer, "You are mudblood filth."  
  
"Get away from me. You say I'm filth, look at yourself!" retorted Hermione angrily. Malfoy held the stare viciously.  
  
"People like the person I am. My father likes me too, which is all that matters." He hissed.  
  
"All you think about is how you look in other's eyes! You're ridiculous, honestly! I can't believe I'm even talking to you! Good-bye!" said Hermione, turning her back on him ..  
  
.. Which was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Malfoy struck her on the back of the head and Hermione cringed, dropping her schoolbooks on the floor.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed.  
  
Malfoy hit her again, but with more force and she fell.  
  
Everything was foggy, but Hermione could make out the outline of a figure darting away down the corridor.  
  
Which a soft moan she slipped unconscious.  
  
Footsteps clattered down the hall. Laughter rang out. A group of students were coming down the hall.  
  
Hermione groaned and lifted her head slightly.  
  
Three shadowy forms were bounding toward her, talking and laughing.  
  
She slowly propped her self on her elbows, then rose to her knees.  
  
"Ah!" she yelped, the back of her head was stinging and she felt dizzy.  
  
A student stopped talking, saw her and pointed her own to the others with him.  
  
"Who's that?" she heard a girl ask.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Said another. Abigail.  
  
A few seconds later someone was pulling her up and Hermione looked into Abigail's face.  
  
"Don't move." Said Abigail calmly, then she called behind her, "Hannah! Come help me!"  
  
The other girl hurried forward, and helped get Hermione to her feet.  
  
Embarrassed, Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob-ooh! Are you bleeding?" said Hannah anxiously.  
  
"Yes. You took quite a beating, Granger. I think we'd better take you to the hospital wing." Said Abigail.  
  
Hermione touched the back of her neck where Malfoy had hit her and felt blood . and extreme pain.  
  
"Ok. Thanks." She said at last.  
  
Hannah and Abigail helped Hermione up properly and then Hermione gathered her schoolbooks and they set off for the hospital wing.  
  
As they passed the boy, Abigail took Hermione's schoolbooks and shoved them at him.  
  
"Here, Ernie. Lend a hand." She commanded.  
  
"My goodness, whatever happened here?" asked Madam Pomfrey, examining Hermione carefully.  
  
"Someone drew blood here, dear, and here too." She pointed to two spots on Hermione's neck.  
  
"Thank you for bringing her, miss Snape, miss Grove, Mr. Mcfetchet. You may leave now."  
  
"Thank you!" called Hermione as Madam Pomfrey helped her to a bed to sit on.  
  
"Now then, dear, where did you get cuts like these, eh?" asked Madam Pomfrey kindly.  
  
Hermione hesitated, should she tell Madam Pomfrey about Malfoy, or would that make him hurt her worse? She decided that it would be safer to lie, although we all no that is not the right answer.  
  
"I fell down some stairs, and banged my head. Stone steps, they hurt." She answered dumbly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey did not look convinced, but she didn't say anything about it. "I see dear. Now bend your neck forward so I can tend to it, that's it. That's just fine."  
  
Hermione bend her neck forward and Madam Pomfrey put some ointment on it, stinging like heck, and then rubbed it with a cool cream.  
  
It still hurt, but it was better. Hermione thanked the nurse and left, gathering the books that had been sitting on the next bed.  
  
Where on earth where Harry and Ron? She had only left them and gone to the library a few minutes ago, they couldn't have just disappeared, could they?  
  
Then she remembered Malfoy. How long had she lain unconscious is that hall? Not more than twenty minutes, she thought, because I still heard classes while walking to the hospital wing.  
  
Deciding to try the common room, she set off at a jog.  
  
In the common room Ron and Harry were sitting in a corner, reading something on a piece of parchment. When she drew near, she asked, "What are you reading?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked up suddenly and Ron automatically stuffed the paper behind him while Harry muttered, "Nothing. Just homework."  
  
Not believing their tale at all, but overlooking it, she sat down and looked at them closely in turn.  
  
"What, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"What time did I leave you too by the library?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, three?" suggested Harry.  
  
"What time is it now?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Around four." Answered Ron, checking his watch.  
  
"FOUR!" cried Hermione, and both Harry and Ron jumped.  
  
"It can't be four already! That means I've been unconscious for at least forty-five minutes! Think of all the time I wasted when I could have been stud-" exclaimed Hermione, but Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Unconscious? Hermione, what do you mean?"  
  
Hermione looked up, still babbling to herself about all the time wasted, "Hmm?"  
  
"You said you were unconscious and you wasted time. What do you mean?" said Ron.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. Malfoy knocked me out or something, but that's not important right now, I have Charms in twenty minutes and then Care of Magical Creatures and I haven't reviewed our lesson yet!"  
  
" . . . Malfoy, Hermione, this could be . . . " said Harry worriedly, but Hermione suddenly wailed, "OH! I've forgotten by Care of Magical Creatures book! I must have dropped it when I fell!" and she stood up and dashed out, moaning, "Hagrid won't be pleased at all!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other anxiously.  
  
"What's up with Hermione all of a sudden?" asked Ron, "I mean, I knew she loved her studies and everything, but she's never been this attached to it! I mean, I haven't noticed!"  
  
"I . . . don't know." Said Harry, puzzling over the fact.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream. 


	5. Chapter Five

A.N. Hi. I hope you liked the chapter . . . four . . . ? I think it's four. Ok, that's REALLY pathetic. I can't even remember the number of the chapter. But . . . yeah. Thank you for getting this far, please continue. Unless I scare you away . . . BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! . . . Are you scared . . . ? Having fun with the dots, here! Ok, I'll let you read now. Toodles!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry and Ron (and several others) ran to the passage leading to the portrait and dashed out the already open hole.  
  
Hermione was nowhere in sight, no one was in sight. Suddenly a whimper echoed through the hall, coming from around the corner.  
  
Harry and Ron set off at a run, dashing down the hall, and then around the corner. Hermione was sitting, her back pressed up against the wall, her knees draw up to her chest, and she was trembling.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione mouthed speechlessly.  
  
"Was it Malfoy, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, and wiped a tear away.  
  
"He attacked me a-again." She sobbed, "He came up from behind and hit me with a curse . . . and . . . and when I fell he used some magic to . . . " she paused, " . . . he used the Crusiartis curse, one of the unforgivables."  
  
Harry and Ron where shocked into silence. Finally, Ron spoke, "He . . . he what?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me." Said Hermione miserably, putting her head on her knees again "He cursed me."  
  
Suddenly Snape swept down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione crying, and Ron and Harry standing nearby.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
  
"Professor, Malfoy cursed Hermione!" said Ron at once, but Harry's protest drowned out Ron's,  
  
"He did, ask Hermione! It was the Crusiartis Curse!"  
  
Snape looked furious, "Do not spread lies!" he hissed, "I will take this into-" suddenly Snape stopped talking and stared at something behind Harry and Ron.  
  
They turned and saw Abigail, standing just around the corner, slightly out of breath.  
  
"What are you doing here?" spat Snape, his eyes widening menacingly.  
  
"I heard a scream, and I came to see what it was. Not breaking a rule, I hope." Answered Abigail smoothly.  
  
Harry gulped. It wasn't wise to talk smart in front of Snape.  
  
Snape surprised them and answered, "No, not breaking any rules. Now go to your common room, and take those fools with you, too!" snapped Snape, pointing around the corner at the hushed Gryffondor students, gathered around the Fat Ladies painting.  
  
Without speaking, Abigail turned and walked swiftly down the corridor. Moments later they heard her shoo the on-lookers back into Gryffondor tower, and then there was silence.  
  
All except a soft sniffle from Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione regained her composer, caught up on her review quickly and in no time they were hurrying down to Hagrid cabin for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Why couldn't we have this class indoors?" said Ron, shivering.  
  
For the first time that day Hermione laughed, "Can you imagine Hagrid teaching a class in the castle? Ha, I can't picture it!"  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was interesting and quick. It seemed as though Hagrid hadn't planned it very well. Half the lesson was working and the other half was chatting and warming themselves by a small fire.  
  
Abigail stayed by herself most of the time, although she stood near enough to the fire that it flickered on her pale face. Even firelight couldn't warm her features.  
  
Hermione busied herself by writing in her notebook about Astrominy, endless sentences about the planets and there function.  
  
Harry and Ron, however, stood with Hagrid, talking about this and that; Ron complaining about the cold every five minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, watching her write on a piece of parchment, "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione looked up, startled, "What?" she asked, looking from Harry to Ron in a confused way.  
  
"What are you doing?" repeated Ron.  
  
"Oh! Writing down all the goblin rebellions from 1804 to 1923, it's for History of Magic. I thought I might get more out of it is I studied harder on the particular subject we're coving this week, Goblin Rebellions. And, as you know, there where over one hundred and fifty, so I got to work today, rather than tomorrow morning. I've memorized one hundred and thirty and I only have twenty more to go, it's very exciting!"  
  
Ron and Harry stared at Hermione. "One hundred and fifty . . . Hermione, why do you put so much work into you're studies?" said Ron, amazed.  
  
"I don't do too much, you just don't do enough!" snapped Hermione, bending down once more and continuing to write with out a pause.  
  
"Don't do enough . . . Hermione! I think of myself as doing too much!" retorted Ron.  
  
"Then you've obviously got the wrong impression of yourself, Ron." Answered Hermione tartly, without looking up.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first, "Where do you get the time for all your extra work, Hermione? Ron and I are busy all the time, even with homework and everything."  
  
"Exactly." Agreed Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up to speak, "Well, I don't play quiddich or anything like you two do, and in the breaks between cases I get to the next class early so I have a table to work on and such."  
  
"Hermione, I'm not giving up quiddich." Said Harry firmly, and Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'm not asking you too, in fact, I'm not asking you to do anything." She from Ron to Harry and sighed again. "I really need to study."  
  
"I suppose we should to, eh?" suggested Ron, "We have that potions essay to turn in tomorrow."  
  
Harry yawned widely, "I suppose so."  
  
He and Ron collected parchment, books and quills and set to work on an essay for Snape.  
  
At ten Hermione gathered up her things and Crookshanks and set off to the girl's dormitories with a soft yawn.  
  
Harry and Ron worked avidly at their homework until the common room was almost completely empty. Then a shadow fell across Harry's work and he looked up.  
  
Abigail was standing just behind him and Ron, peering over their shoulders at the notes. When Harry looked up she smiled weakly.  
  
"I just wanted to apologise." She explained softly, "About my behavior. I know my . . . Snape . . . is a cruel fool, and I am sorry to take my temper about him out of everyone else. Snape would . . ." she hesitated, ". . . Not be pleased with my actions."  
  
Harry though that that was not what she had been planning on saying. He nodded, "It's okay. I guess you just . . . I understand."  
  
The corners of Abigail's mouth twitched involuntarily and she looked away. Still looking away she muttered, "Moors Kelp is a remedy for Fox Weed, not Bartonia Seed."  
  
Harry looked confusedly at her, then back at his essay. He spotted the mistake in the second paragraph and quickly scratched it out.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, fixing it.  
  
Abigail nodded soundlessly and then yawned. She walked over to a large armchair in a corner and slumped down in it.  
  
"Done!" said Ron happily, not having heard a word of Harry and Abigail's conversation being too intent on his writing.  
  
"Good, did you get the Moors Kelp right?" asked Harry, peering over at Ron's.  
  
"Yeah, I think so . . . it being a remedy to Fox Weed, right? Or is it Halva Oil . . . I forget."  
  
"Yeah, it's Fox Weed. Listen, Abigail just came over and said she was sorry about her behavior. Is that weird or what? Next thing you know Malfoy will come and-"  
  
But he broke off at the expression on Ron's face.  
  
Ron was looking over Harry's shoulder, into a dark corner, a shocked look on his face.  
  
Turning around quickly, Harry saw Abigail.  
  
She had sat upright, her eyes had widened and she had put a hand slowly to her mouth. As they watched, she got up slowly and walked down the short corridor the portrait hole. It creaked open and they hear her footsteps walking briskly away from the tower.  
  
An hour later she had not returned.  
  
"I'm tucking in." said Ron tiredly, "I need a good sleep."  
  
" . . . Yeah . . ." Harry agreed absentmindedly.  
  
They packed up their things and went to their dormitory.  
  
A.N. My GOODNESS this was a LAME chapter!!!  
  
Please review and tell me if you  
  
want to be on my mailing list, I'll email you on updates. Want me to entirely take this story off fanfiction, cause I will! Shut up and get on with the next chapter.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
